L'arbre gardien
by dobbymcl
Summary: "Je ne suis qu'un arbre mais trop sentimental." Venez donc écouter la complainte du saule cogneur, si le coeur vous en dit.


**He he dobby le retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, j'en ai bien peur. Sortez les mouchoirs et préparez-vous à pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps. C'est même pas pas moi la reponsable parce que jamais j'aurais tué Remus. Je l'aime trop pour ça et d'ailleurs "Remus is mine".**

**Ok ok, pas la peine d'être jalouses parce que de toutes façons, il est à Madame Rowling. merci à elle de nous prêter son oeuvre.**

**L'arbre gardien**

Tu sais Remus, si j'étais un être humain je me pincerais pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas, ou plus exactement, que je ne cauchemarde pas. Hélas, je ne suis pas humain. Je ne peux pas croire ce que vois ni m'approcher de toi pour m'assurer que tu respires encore.

Nous les plantes, nous ne parlons pas mais nous pensons, nous voyons. Depuis que je suis planté là, j'en ai observé des sorciers mais le premier que j'ai connu, c'est toi. Tu étais petit, tu n'avais que onze ans, tu manquais de confiance en toi. Moi, je t'ai trouvé un air doux et triste qui m'a ému des branches aux racines. Dès lors, j'ai décidé de veiller sur toi, d'être ton arbre gardien.

C'est à notre première pleine lune que j'ai compris ce qui te rendait si triste. Tu n'étais pas comme les autres, tu étais un loup-garou. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit juste avant cette nuit de souffrance qui t'attendais. Tu étais aussi apeuré que résigné, j'aurais voulu t'adresser des paroles de réconfort et je n'ai pu qu'agiter mes branches, comme pour te montrer que je comprenais.

Je pensais te voir uniquement lors de ces nuits douloureuses mais tu venais parfois me trouver, lors de jours d'une banalité affligeante pour moi. Tu venais me tirer de ma solitude, tu réveillais mon cœur d'arbre avec tes confidences. Tu parlais de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, d'autres élèves de Poudlard.

Tu me disais autant tes craintes d'être ami avec eux que de ne pas l'être. Tu essayais l'entre-deux, tu leur parlais, tu plaisantais parfois avec eux mais tu restais sur tes gardes. Tu les fuyais, tu te réfugiais dans la bibliothèque, ce qui ne leur plaisait pas. Ils commençaient à te regarder de travers et tu te demandais quoi faire avec eux . Je n'ai pu que t'écouter mais j'avais envie de te crier d'accepter leur amitié, parce que pour un petit garçon, l'affection d'un saule cogneur ne suffit pas.

J'étais un peu jaloux mais tu étais trop solitaire, c'est pourquoi, j'ai frémi de bonheur quand je t'ai vu avec eux : James, Sirius, Peter. Tu avais une lueur de joie au fond des yeux alors j'étais content pour toi même si pensais que tu me négligerais. Je me suis trompé. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu es toujours revenu me voir de temps en temps.

C'était le bon temps ces années Poudlard malgré ces horribles nuits de pleine lune. Si j'avais été sorcier, j'aurais jeté un sort à cet astre si cruel, pour qu'il ne te fasse plus souffrir. Pendant de années, nous n'avons été que nous deux. Toi, dedans, subissant cette terrible transformation, moi, dehors, me rongeant d'inquiétude pour toi. Ensuite, ils sont venus, tes amis. Ils se transformaient en cerf, en chien, en rat, pour ne pas te laisser seul.

Les meilleures choses ont une fin alors un jour tu es parti. Comme tout sorcier, en fin d'études, tu as quitté Poudlard. Si j'avais eu des yeux pour pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Mon cœur d'arbre a encore frémi mais de tristesse, cette fois. J'ai eu l'impression de perdre un trésor ce jour où je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois de ta scolarité.

Comme des centaines d'autres élèves, je ne pensais pas te revoir. Pourtant on s'est retrouvé. Tu étais adulte et tu avais à nouveau du chagrin au fond des yeux, même de la colère, si on savait bien regarder. Surtout, quand tu parlais de Sirius, moi, modeste saule cogneur, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tant de rage. Je voulais que tu m'expliques en détail mais tu restais silencieux, tu préférais ruminer tes sombres pensées sans te confier à moi.

Ensuite, de nouveau, je t'ai perdu, toi, Remus, mon unique ami. C'était la deuxième fois mais j'ai ressenti encore la même sensation de vide, de peine, d'angoisse. Je ne suis qu'un arbre mais je suis trop sentimental.

A présent, je te retrouve, tu es allongé non loin de moi dans cet immense parc de Poudlard et je n'en éprouve aucune joie. Relève toi Remus ! j'ai eu le temps d'évoquer toute notre vie mais tu n'as toujours pas bougé depuis qu'un sort vert t'as touché. Je ne suis qu'un arbre, je ne connais rien à vos sortilèges, à vous autres, les sorciers, mais celui-ci ne me dit rien de bon.

Relève toi Remus et viens me présenter cette femme qui t'as lancé un regard avant de ne plus bouger. Même si je ne parle pas, tu sais que je t'aime, je suis ton arbre gardien. Je veux tout savoir de toi, je veux connaître cette femme, l'entendre rire à tes côtés. Je en suis qu'un arbre mais je sais qu'elle t'aime. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne bouge plus, touchée elle aussi par un sort vert.

Tu es toujours à terre et voilà que d'autres sorciers viennent vous prendre. Je ne les connais pas, l'un est roux, l'autre a la peau sombre. Je ne veux pas l'accepter mais je sais que tu es mort, que plus jamais tu ne me parleras. Je t'ai encore perdu Remus, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, et à tout jamais.

**Désolée si je vous ai fait pleurer j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que vous me laisserez une review. Je vous amène écouter les contes du saule cogneur en échange.**


End file.
